Roofing battens are traditionally made of wood and are positioned parallel to one another to provide a structure onto which roofing tiles or shingles are attached. During roof construction or repair, battens need to be cut to desired lengths to fit the particular shape and dimensions of the roof. Unfortunately, removing, replacing and/or resizing battens is a complex and time-consuming task requiring the wooden battens to be measured and cut by the workers on the roof. This requires the workers bring power saws up onto the roof.
It would instead be desirable to provide a batten that is easier to work with and can quickly be cut to the desired size without the use of power tools. Ideally, such a batten would be tough, durable and long-lasting yet still be lightweight. Ideally as well, such a batten would be held in place by screws rather than nails since screws would provide a more solid connection than traditional nails.